Larry King Live! Interviewing the Smashers
by backsplash007
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Larry King is interviewing each of the smashers - a few at a time, eight episodes! But will chaos break out on every episode? You bet! Please R&R!
1. Show 1: Mewtwo, Pikachu, Ganodorf, Yoshi

Disclaimer (cont.): I don't own CNN or Larry King Live or SSBM. Then I would be VERY rich. Very very rich. And I'm not. Definitely not.  
  
So... Chapter 1! This is the first time I'm doing a fic in script mode!! (dramatic music) Isn't it amazing?!?  
  
Anyways... I'll just let you read the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Director Dude (DD) : Larry, you're on in 30 seconds.  
  
DD: 20...10...5...4...3...2...1...action.  
  
Larry King: (smiles) Hi, I'm Larry King, and you're watching Larry King Live! For the next 6 days, we will be interviewing the characters of the Nintendo game Super Smash Brothers Melee. We will interview them 4 at a time. Today in the house is: Pikachu! Ganondorf! Mewtwo! Aaaaand Yoshi!  
  
Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Yoshi: Hello. (Pikachu: Pika!)  
  
Larry King: Today, we will talk to them about what it means to them to be a 'smasher', as they call themselves, how they all get along, and we'll even hear some personal info about our smashers here today!  
  
Ganondorf: We're real! Not just digital! And I am Ganondorf, the most powerful sorceror of all time! I can -  
  
Larry King: Yes, we shall hear about personal life later, sir. But first, let's talk about what it means to be a smasher. Pikachu, what do you think?  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika pi, chu pika pi pika chu pi!  
  
Larry King: Ummm. why didn't anyone tell me he couldn't talk English?  
  
Yoshi: We thought you'd take it as a given.  
  
Larry King: A GIVEN!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT AS A GIVEN THAT A TINY, YELLOW RODENT CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH!!!!!  
  
Smashers: o_O  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!! (shocks Larry King)  
  
Larry King: OW!!! What the... OW!!!! (is shocked again by Pikachu) Can't anyone translate for him?!?!  
  
Ganondorf, Yoshi: (look pointedly at Mewtwo)  
  
Mewtwo: (sweat drop) Uhhhh... not me!!!!  
  
Yoshi: (rolls eyes)  
  
Larry King: Okay, I guess Mewtwo can!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Na uh.  
  
Larry King: What?!?!  
  
Mewtwo: I am NOT translating just because you can't understand him!!!  
  
Larry King: Why?  
  
Mewtwo: Because you are all stupid, stupid mortals!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Larry King: o_O Well okay then!!! Fangirls...?  
  
Fangirls: (appear out of nowhere) MEWTWO!!!!!!! (start hugging him)  
  
Mewtwo: OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TRANSLATE!!!! JUST GET - THEM - OFF ME!!!!!  
  
Larry King: Knew it would work.  
  
Mewtwo: No you didn't.  
  
Larry King: Huh????  
  
Mewtwo: You didn't make up the idea! The workers from Nintendo warned you that I didn't care what you stupid mortals wanted and they suggested fangirls!  
  
Larry King: (splutters) How did you know?!?!  
  
Smashers: (sigh) He's psychic, you dummy.  
  
Larry King: Oh... I didn't know that.  
  
Mewtwo: (floats to the camera and grabs it) For once and for all, I want it to be clearly understood that I can teleport, I am psychic, I can read minds, I can fly, I can translate anything, and I can do anything without using my hands except typing.  
  
Everyone around the world: I didn't know that!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: (slaps forehead and leaves the stage)  
  
Larry King: No!!! You can't leave!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: And why not?!?  
  
Pikachu: pika chu chu pi pika!!!!  
  
Larry King: Wait!!! You can't translate for Pikachu if you leave!!  
  
Mewtwo: Exactly. (disappears)  
  
Larry King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!!!!! (shocks Larry King)  
  
Larry King: (is on the floor) I hate this.  
  
Ganondorf: Now that Larry is on the floor out cold -  
  
Larry King: I am not out cold!!!  
  
Ganondorf: - I can explain about my life!  
  
Yoshi: (groans)  
  
Ganondorf: I am Ganondorf, the most powerful sorcerer of all time!!!! I cannot be beaten!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Well then, how come Link could beat you?  
  
Ganondorf: LINK IS NOT HUMAN!!!!  
  
Yoshi: Um... ok...  
  
Ganondorf: That brat, that snob, that evil thing with pointy ears and a dress!!!!  
  
Link: (randomly shows up) What was that, Ganondorf?  
  
(Ganondorf shivered in fear. The face of Link looked angry, and Ganondorf seriously didn't want to mess with him.)  
  
Ganondorf: Um, nothing, L - L - L - Link. I was just saying what a great and awesome guy you were!!!!  
  
Yoshi: No he didn't, he called you a brat, a snob, and an evil thing with pointy ears and a dress!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Of course I didn't!!!!  
  
Link: Riiiiiight. Ganondorf, I've beaten you countless times before, and I'll beat you again!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: * stands up, drawing out his sword * Fine, you stupid elf.  
  
Link: THAT'S A HYLIAN TO YOU!!!!!!  
  
(The two got in front of the table and started to fight.)  
  
RND (Random Narrator Dude): The two stood up, eyes locked. They looked at each other as they drew their swords from their scabbards. "Prepare to die!" Ganondorf screamed. They lunged at each other, and started clashing swords. Link tripped Ganondorf and stepped on top of him. The wind blew through his hair as he stood dramatically over the evil sorcerer. But then, Ganondorf threw him from his back, plunged his sword into -  
  
Link: Hey!!! (bashes RND on the head)  
  
BS007: (appears in a puff of green smoke) Hey! I just hired that guy!!!  
  
Link: So?  
  
BS007: So I am the author! I can send you to a place where Kaepora Gaebora will lecture you for hours and hours!!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (disappears)  
  
BS007: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! (vanishes)  
  
Ganondorf: Ow...  
  
Yoshi: Did you really throw Link from your back and all that?  
  
Ganondorf: I wish.  
  
Pikachu: Chu pika pika pi chu chu!  
  
Yoshi: What?  
  
Pikachu: Chu pika pika pi chu chu!!  
  
Yoshi: If only I knew what he was saying...  
  
Pikachu: (insistently) CHU PIKA PIKA PI CHU CHU!!!!  
  
Larry King: (from the floor) What the heck is that thing saying?  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu pika!! PIKA!!! (shocks Larry King)  
  
Larry King: I wish he'd stop that.  
  
Ganondorf: Only wishful thinking, Larry...  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!! (shocks Larry King)  
  
Larry King: NO! STOP IT!!! (grabs a needle) If you don't stop electrocuting me then I'll throw this at you!!!!  
  
Yoshi: (dully) Wow. A needle. How excitingly dangerous. Pikachu must be really scared.  
  
Larry King: (hysterical) HE SHOULD BE!! I CAN PLUNGE THIS RIGHT INTO HIS WHOLE BALLOON OF A BODY!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!! (shocks Larry again)  
  
DD: (rushes nervously to the screen) And I think that's all the time for now!!! We'll see you next time on Larry King, when we interview three new smashers, along with two sages!! Good night.  
  
Ganondorf: Very well done, Director.  
  
DD: T - t - thanks, Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: (whispering) How about me and you do a little plotting, eh? Maybe...  
  
(Scene closes on Ganondorf whispering to DD, Yoshi munching on some fries, and Larry King still being shocked by Pikachu.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how did you like it? Good, bad, horrible? I think I'm getting better on the shortness of my chapters. Poor, poor, poor Larry! Not. So, um, anyways, REVIEW!! Tell me how I'm doing!!! I really need to know!!!! Give me some ideas!! Some inspiration!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Author's Note! Read please!

I shall have the second chapter up soon!! I promise!! But for now, I would like to make an announcement:  
  
At the end of all the interviews with the smashers, I'm going to do a special called "Status of SSBM". Basically, Larry King's going to pick out 20 people who love SSBM and interview them with their favorite character. And guess what? You can be one of them!! Tell me who you want to be a fangirl/ fanboy of, the name you want to be called, and you'll be there!! Also, if you're a fangirl, tell me if you're an insane one... I know I am!!! ^-^ I'm expecting a bunch for the bishi, but I hope I'll see some others. For example, I'm pretty sure Mewtwo's Maid and Kora Lye and going to be with Mewtwo-sama!! That is if they want to be. Now, tell me please!! Remember, I'm accepting the first 20. First come, first serve.  
  
Sayonara for now! 


	3. Show 1, Take 2!

Disclaimer: I just HAVE to write this stupid disclaimer every time to remind myself I don't own SSBM!! * starts crying *  
  
Marth: *pats her on the shoulder* It's okay...  
  
BS007: MARTH!! *glomps Marth*  
  
Wow! I can't believe all you people wanted to be in it! I'm so glad! I've still got some spots open, though, so I'll be able to take more. I've already started writing Chapter 8, which is the one you'll all be in! D'ya think you can wait that long? ^_^  
  
And now...  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!! (XD GS9!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This is going to be a redo of the smashers in Episode 1, except I asked my friend Zephyr Analea, Mewtwo's Amore (known here as MM) to be in it as well. Not as a fangirl, as a wind sage. If you like my fics, you'll love hers!)  
  
(Camera zooms in on Larry King, who has bandages on his face and arms)  
  
Larry King: This thing is going to take a while to heal. *sends a look at Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: *blinks innocently* Pika?  
  
DD: (coughs loudly)  
  
Larry King: What did the thingie say?  
  
Mewtwo: -_- He said, "Why?"  
  
Larry King: What d'you mean, WHY? Good God!  
  
Pikachu: *cocks head* Pika?  
  
Larry King: You think you're so incredibly cute, but you're not!!  
  
DD: *coughs louder*  
  
Larry King: You're just a stupid, stupid Popy-thingy!  
  
MM: It's Pokemon, you know.  
  
Larry King: AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?  
  
MM: *sweatdrop* I'm MM, the wind sage you're interviewing.  
  
Larry King: Oh yeah...  
  
DD: *whispers* Larry, you're on!  
  
MM/ Mewtwo/ Ganondorf/ Pikachu: *sweatdrop*  
  
Larry King: I thought I was enjoying my job... I was! I really was! And then Nintendo said to interview these digital things... these things that aren't even REAL!!!  
  
Ganondorf: *leaps up* We're real! Not just digital! And I am -  
  
Mewtwo: *floats to G-dorf and strangles him*  
  
Ganondorf: x_x Mommy? *collapses*  
  
MM: Mewtwo, you are a -  
  
Mewtwo: - savior. I know.  
  
MM: ^_^  
  
Larry King: And then of course, everyone liked the first interview!! The viewers, the producers, the whole world!! Do they enjoy seeing me tortured or something?!? They just HAD to issue a retake, and now I'm stuck again with these things that aren't even human!!!  
  
Mewtwo/ Pikachu: -_-'  
  
Ganondorf: I'm a Gerudo!  
  
Mewtwo: The only male one in a hundred years... no wonder he's so stupid.  
  
Ganondorf: HEY!!!  
  
MM: I'm a human! I'm a wind sage!  
  
DD: Larry, you're on!!  
  
Larry King: I meant human as in normal!!  
  
MM: I AM NORMAL!! I'M A NORMAL PERSON THAT CAN CONTROL THE WIND, GOT IT?!? DON'T MESS WITH ME, I CAN BLOW YOU TO ALPHA CENTURI!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Where's that?  
  
Mewtwo: It's a star a long way away from here. About a hundred or so light years.  
  
Ganondorf: Light years? A rainbow has birthdays?  
  
Mewtwo: *strangles Ganondorf again*  
  
Ganondorf: x_x Mommy? *collapses*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi, chu? (Déjà vu, huh?)  
  
Mewtwo: Indeed.  
  
Larry King: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!! YOU'RE - I DUNNO - A MUTANT!!!!  
  
MM: WHY, YOU!!!  
  
Mewtwo: MM, please calm down. Stupid as he may be, we need him for the show.  
  
MM: *sigh* All right. Fine. But if he says one more bad thing about my powers, I'll blast him out of the Milky Way!  
  
DD: LARRY, YOU'RE ON!!!  
  
Larry King: *sits down in his chair and mutters* Lousy mutants.  
  
MM: What was that?!?  
  
Larry King: Uh... nothing?  
  
DD/ Mewtwo/ Ganondorf: LARRY KING, YOU ARE ON!!!!  
  
Larry King: I am? Oh... Hello, I'm Larry King, and you are watching Larry King Live!!  
  
*show credits and music*  
  
Larry King: Welcome. If you remember, we're still on our Smasher spree! Since you all loved (@_@) last time's smashers, we're bringing them back for another interview!! Meet... Mewtwo!!!  
  
Mewtwo: -_-  
  
Larry King: Ganondorf!!!  
  
Ganondorf: We're real!! Not just -  
  
MM: I thought Mewtwo strangled you?  
  
Ganondorf: I am too STRONG to be strangled by such a weak puny cat like -  
  
Mewtwo: *eyes glow red* What was that?  
  
MM: Yeah!! Don't you dare diss Mewtwo!! *wind blows about*  
  
Ganondorf: Erp...  
  
Larry King: o_O Pikachu!!  
  
Pikachu: Chu!  
  
Larry King: Stupid, good-for-nothing, pretty boy -  
  
DD: Uh, Larry?  
  
Larry King: Right. Yoshi!!  
  
Yoshi: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
Larry King: What happened to you?  
  
Yoshi: I was sleeping.  
  
MM: Good choice...  
  
Larry King: And a new person!! Not a smasher, but a wind sage, MM!!  
  
MM: @_@  
  
Larry King: Uh, what are we supposed to talk about?  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
Larry King: Uh, uh...  
  
Mewtwo: -_-  
  
Larry King: Um...  
  
Mewtwo: -_-  
  
Larry King: Wait...  
  
Mewtwo: WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A SMASHER OR SAGE!!!  
  
Larry King: Oh.  
  
MM: Thank you for including sage, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: *nods* You're welcome, MM. Also, what Nintendo world is like, what powers we have...  
  
Larry King: How did you know?  
  
MM/ Ganondorf/ Yoshi: -_-' He's psychic.  
  
Larry King: Huh? How can an evil flying purple kitty be psychic?  
  
Mewtwo: *eyes glow, then sends a Shadow Ball at the camera*  
  
*screen goes black*  
  
~Musical Interlude, in which Martha Stewart describes how to make pesto, a gang of Anti-Martha Stewart people attack her, and she hits them with a frying pan, continuing with her cooking~  
  
(A/N: Just for reference, I don't like Martha Stewart much. GS9 suggested (because she likes Martha Stewart o_O) the whole thing, and I thought it was rather funny.)  
  
*Larry King is crumpled on the floor, and DD, MM, and Mewtwo are arguing*  
  
DD: Why'd you have to knock him out?  
  
MM: He only started to swear at him after Mewtwo hit him with a Shadow Ball!!  
  
DD: You knocked him out too!  
  
MM: Yeah, after he called me a teenage mutant thingy that can blow things away!  
  
DD: Oh.  
  
MM: Hmmph.  
  
DD: Uh... uh... *smiles nervously* Due to some - er - technical difficulties, the host of the show has been -  
  
Mewtwo: - knocked out.  
  
DD: Yes. So, welcome our new host, Mr. Rodriguez!!  
  
MM: *eyes flare and turn red* WHO?!?  
  
DD: *blinks* Mr. Rodriguez?  
  
*Rodriguez walks in*  
  
Rodriguez: Hel -  
  
*ultra mega huge gust of wind blasts into him*  
  
Rodriguez: x_x Ouch...  
  
MM: YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! *controls a huge huge huge huge wind*  
  
*roof breaks off*  
  
Rodriguez: *sent to another planet*  
  
MM: AND DON'T BACK, YOU #%^&*#$)(@!!!!!!!  
  
DD: DO NOT SWEAR, MISS!!!  
  
MM: *sends DD flying out of the door*  
  
DD2: *appears out of nowhere* Miss, may I ask what that was about?  
  
Yoshi: Hey, you look exactly like DD.  
  
DD2: I'M HIS EVIL TWIN, BOB!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *coughs* Miss, what was that about?  
  
MM: *takes out a gun*  
  
DD2: O.O Is it better not to ask?  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
MM: THAT -  
  
*BAM*  
  
MM: MAN -  
  
*BAM*  
  
MM: INSULTED -  
  
*BAM*  
  
MM: MY -  
  
*BAM*  
  
MM: PEOPLE!!!!!  
  
*Wall MM has been shooting at is now completely disintegrated*  
  
DD2: O.O How?  
  
MM: HE SAID WE ARE THE THINGS THAT MAKE THIS WORLD A SHI - *beep* PLACE!!!  
  
DD2: How did they know to censor that?  
  
Ganondorf/ Yoshi: *point to Mewtwo* Him.  
  
Mewtwo: ^_^  
  
(A/N: People, it's true. Zephyr Analea, Mewtwo's Amore knows a guy that said we, as FF.net authors, are what make this world a *censored* place. If you would like to use him in a fic to bash, please contact MM, although I'm sure she'll support it entirely.)  
  
MM: *steam coming out from her ears*  
  
Pikachu: Good Good, he must be a pansy.  
  
MM/ DD2/ Yoshi/ Ganondorf: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Pikachu: I said, 'Good God, he must be a pansy.'  
  
MM: What the... Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yoshi: You knew?!? And didn't tell us?!?  
  
Mewtwo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ganondorf: Stop sweatdropping and say yes or no!!  
  
Mewtwo: Erm... yes?  
  
Pikachu: That's right, mates. I just had to follow the script, y'know?  
  
MM: Wait!  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
MM: You're Australian?  
  
Mewtwo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Pikachu: Right you are, mate, right you are.  
  
Ganondorf: So the other Pokemon speak English too?  
  
Mewtwo: *sweatdrop*  
  
DD2: STOP SWEATDROPPING, FOR GOD'S SAKE! THE FREAKING AC IS ON!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: It's fun to be annoying.  
  
DD2: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mewtwo: SEE, YOU JUST DID IT TOO!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Random Person: *runs in* STOP SWEATDROPPING! *runs out*  
  
Mewtwo: It's fun to be annoying.  
  
DD2: *sweatdrop*  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Mewtwo: SEE, YOU JUST DID I -  
  
MM: Déjà vu, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: -_-  
  
Ganondorf: -_- I ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION!!!  
  
Pikachu: Oh, right. Yep, all the Pokemon can speak mate. Jigglypuff, or Jiggly-patra, as she likes to be called, is Egyptian.  
  
(Scene cut to Jigglypuff dressed in Egyptian clothes in a palace)  
  
Jigglypuff: *fanning herself* Get me a lemonade, will you, Rajhi?  
  
Rajhi: Indeed, your Puffness. *rushes off*  
  
(End scene cut)  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Pikachu: Pichu, o'course, is Australian like me. Psyduck is from New Zealand -  
  
(Scene cut to Psyduck with a bunch of Aborigines)  
  
Psyduck: Ee how ni pow wa chow...  
  
Random Aborigine: The celebration has started, Psyduck.  
  
Psyduck: Indeed, Mowgli.  
  
*Psyduck and Aborigines dancing around a fire chanting*  
  
(End scene cut)  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Pikachu: Charizard is from Hawaii -  
  
(scene cut to Charizard doing the hula)  
  
Charizard: Aloha, ohana!! (Hello, family!)  
  
(End scene cut)  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Pikachu: Mew is an Eskimo -  
  
(Scene cut to Mew in a parka building an igloo)  
  
Mew: Hand me another block of ice.  
  
Random Eskimo: Here. *gives Mew a block of ice*  
  
(End scene cut)  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
MM: WAIT!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
MM: DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE GREATEST VIDEO GAME CHARACTER EVER, THE SAMA, EVOLVED FROM AN ESKIMO?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mewtwo: o.o Yes?  
  
*pause*  
  
MM: HOW SO INCREDIBLY COOL!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Random Person: STOP SWEATDROPPING, FOR SAKE'S SAKE!!!  
  
Ganondorf: Where'd you come from?  
  
Random Person: The non-existent roof.  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
DD2: Wait a minute - sake?  
  
Yoshi: I love sake!!  
  
GS9: *runs in* Did someone say sake?!? W00T!!!  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Pikachu: Me too, mate! O'course, I like beer too...  
  
MM: And I've got some homemade strawberry jam!! *holds up a jar*  
  
Yoshi: LET'S EAT!!!  
  
(Camera zooms out on everyone getting drunk off the sake and sugar-high off the strawberry jam)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aaaaaaaand... CUT!!! I particularly liked this one for some reason. I thought it was really funny. Wait... *reads the part with GS9 in it* I didn't write that!! GS9 wrote it in!! GS9!!!!!! *starts chasing GS9*  
  
Smashers: o_O  
  
^_^ Remember, I've still got limited interview spots open. Now, press the beloved button down there and REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
